מאדים
(הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית - חלקית) מאדים הוא כוכב הלכת הרביעי במערכת השמש. זהו כוכב הלכת החיצוני שמסלולו הוא הקרוב ביותר למסלול כדור הארץ ואחד מכוכבי הלכת הקטנים ביותר במערכת השמש. כמו כן הוא כוכב הלכת הארצי (כוכב הדומה בהרכבו לכדור הארץ) הרחוק ביותר מהשמש. למאדים שני ירחים קטנים, פובוס ודימוס, שניהם קטנים ובעלי צורה משונה. משערים שאלו אסטרואידים שנלכדו על ידי כוח המשיכה של מאדים. סמלו מייצג את המגן והחנית של האל מרס: עיגול עם חץ קטן (יוניקוד: ♂). צילום נוף מקרוב קובץ:IipsrvCAA9L0GO.jpg ההסבר:Descent from the Summit of 'Husband Hill' In late November 2005 while descending "Husband Hill", NASA's Mars Exploration Rover Spirit took the most detailed panorama so far of the "Inner Basin", the rover's next target destination. Spirit acquired the 405 individual images that make up this 360-degree view of the surrounding terrain using five different filters on the panoramic camera. The rover took the images on Martian days, or sols, 672 to 677 (23 to 28 Nov. 2005). This image is an approximately true-color rendering using camera's 750-, 530-, and 430-nanometer filters. Seams between individual frames have been eliminated from the sky portion of the mosaic to better simulate the vista a person standing on Mars would see. "Home Plate", a bright, semi-circular feature scientists hope to investigate, is harder to discern in this image than in earlier views taken from higher up the hill. Spirit acquired this more oblique view, known as the "Seminole panorama", from about halfway down the south flank of Husband Hill, 50 meters (164 feet) or so below the summit. Near the center of the panorama, on the horizon, are "McCool Hill" and "Ramon Hill", named, like Husband Hill, in honor of the fallen astronauts of the space shuttle Columbia. Husband Hill is visible behind the rover, on the right and left sides of the panorama. An arc of rover tracks made while avoiding obstacles and getting into position to examine rock outcrops can be traced over a long distance by zooming in to explore the panorama in greater detail. Spirit is now significantly farther downhill toward the center of this panorama, en route to Home Plate and other enigmatic soils and outcrop rocks in the quest to uncover the history of Gusev Crater and the "Columbia Hills". המקור תכונות |שם=מאדים |סמל=25px|סימול אסטרונומי של מאדים |תמונה=מרכז|250px |כתובית=מאדים כפי שצולם מוויקינג 1 ב-22 בפברואר 1980 |גילוי=מימי קדם |מגלה= |סוג=כוכב לכת |קטגוריה=כוכב לכת ארצי |מיקום=מערכת השמש הפנימית |מרחק בק"מ=227,936,637 |יחידות אסטרונומיות=1.523,662,31 |אפהליון בק"מ=249,228,730 |אפהליון יחידות אסטרונומיות=1.665,991,16 |פריהליון בק"מ=206,644,545 |פריהליון יחידות אסטרונומיות=1.381,333,46 |אקסצנטריות=0.09341233 |זמן הקפה=686.971 ימים (1.8808 שנים) |מחזור סינודי=779.95 ימים |מהירות=24.077 |מהירות מקסימלית=26.499 |מהירות מינימלית=21.972 |נטיית מסלול=1.85061 |ירחים=2 |רדיוס קו משווה=3,396.2 |שטח פנים= |מסה= |צפיפות=3.94 |כוח משיכה=3.71 מטר/שנייה2, 0.38 ג'י |זמן סיבוב עצמי=24.6229 שעות |מהירות הסתובבות=0.241 |נטיית ציר הסיבוב=25.19 |אלבדו=0.15 |מהירות מילוט=5.02 |טמפרטורה מקסימלית=268 קלווין / 5.15- צלזיוס |טמפרטורה ממוצעת=210 קלווין / 63.15- צלזיוס |טמפרטורה מינימלית=133 קלווין / 140.15- צלזיוס |לחץ אטמוספירי=0.7–0.9 קילו |חומר1=פחמן דו-חמצני |כמות1=95.32% |חומר2=חנקן |כמות2=2.7% |חומר3=ארגון |כמות3=1.6% |חומר4=חמצן |כמות4=0.13% |חומר5=פחמן חד-חמצני |כמות5=0.07% |חומר6=אדי מים |כמות6=0.03% |חומר7=חנקן חמצני |כמות7=0.01% |חומר8=נאון |כמות8=2.5 ppm |חומר9=קריפטון |כמות9=300 ppb |חומר10=קסנון |כמות10=80 ppb |חומר11=אוזון |כמות11=30 ppb |חומר12=מתאן |כמות12=10 ppb }} קטגוריה:התבל